


It's Only Your Imagination Again

by antheia



Category: WB RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This never happened. Unless it did. But my point is: I don't know, and don't pretend to. Thanks to <a href="http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://azewewish.livejournal.com/"><b>azewewish</b></a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Only Your Imagination Again

**Author's Note:**

> This never happened. Unless it did. But my point is: I don't know, and don't pretend to. Thanks to [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Jensen grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, doing his best to imagine that his hand is Jared's mouth. He remembers how Jared had looked the last time they'd seen each other -- how Jared had knelt on the bathroom floor like it was nothing, fingers digging into Jensen's hips in sharp contrast to the soft warmth of his mouth, slip-sliding over Jensen's cock. Neither of them had paid any mind to the party raging outside, to the countless people who could have walked in at any moment.

Jensen grunts, thrusting into his fist, curling the fingers of his other hands into the sheets as he calls back the sense-memory of twisting them into Jared's hair as he'd swallowed the words he'd wanted to say. He says them all now, moaning into the dark emptiness of his bedroom, finally giving voice to the _oh baby, oh god, yes, oh jesus, fuck_. He feels the orgasm building in his body, muscles tensing before the release. He comes all over his hand, with Jared's name on his lips.

He lays there, quiet, for a minute -- letting his breath normalize and his body regain some strength before he reaches for the tissues on the nightstand. He cleans himself up a little, then rolls over and wraps his body around the pillow next to him.

He reminds himself that he's one day closer.


End file.
